Love Sick Behond The Point
by Mega Jazz
Summary: Optimus Prime is sick and one bot is his healing spark R&R Enjoy Arcee/OC and maybe Optimus/Arcee no sumt yet
1. Chapter 1

Love Sick

**Love sick. I made this one for Optimus and Arcee. I love those two Enjoy**

Optimus laid on the berth. He was so weak and he can't move. Only he could think of was how can he get to his feet and help his friends. He remember the last time he was sick. Oh, his love one would help him and take care of him. Too bad she isn't here. Its been a long time since he been with a femme. The only femme he now knows is Arcee, he's 2nd in Command. She was his friend but never a lover. He could take the feeling when he looks at her in the optics. The blue femme was one tough femme. He knows that for sure. She was sweet when she feels bad or she misses her partners. He was the one to comfort her and tell her that she still has him and the others. "We are family" He said to her that one day. During the Artic was so cold. When she reach for his hand and he took it. Optimus could only say "Elita" All over again. But, she wasn't there and he knew that. He was losing his mind. He heard the doors slide open and Arcee walked in with a tray.

She set the tray beside his berth. "Hey, Optimus. How you feeling?" She whispered. Optimus smiled weak at her voice. She rub her thumb on his cheek. "Don't worry. Soon you'll be up and ready." She grab the energon from the tray and she put he right arm under his head. Lifting his head. "Easy, buddy. Drink slowly." She put the cube to his mouth and Optimus sip by sip. Arcee smiled. "Good job…" She looked at him in the optics. Optimus looked at her as well. _Thank you, Arcee. You are a good friend._ He said. Arcee laid his head down and put the cube on the tray. She smiled small. "Can I tell you something?" Optimus optics said it. "I was afraid…Afraid of losing you. Well, everyone was. But, more me.." Arcee said holding his hand. "Nothing could bring you down. You're a big guy. You know how to…To" Arcee looked down. Optimus gave a tight squeeze. She looked at him. "You're right. Everything will be alright. But, how do you know that?" _I just know…_Arcee smiled. "You are a wise Prime. I have faith you as you do to everyone. You never give up." She said biting her lips trying not to let the tears fall down. She felt bad for him. Poor sick love. "We are family…I'll never forget that." She lean in and kiss his lips. Arcee lean up and sighed. "Oh.." She let go his hand. "I'm sorry, Optimus. I-I" She shook her head and left the Med Bay. Optimus felt sad and lonely now. _Don't leave me…I love you…_He smiled and he went to recharge.

"What the hell, Arcee?" She asked herself. She lean on the wall and sighed. "Stop being like a little princess. He's a Prime not some normal mech." But then again she smiled. "Could I love him?" She whispered. She shook her head no. She wasn't the femme for him. Just a friend. That's all….

**Uh, well I think that went well. I like that one thank you for reading and please review. I will do more love stories soon. More Optimus and Arcee I hope. Thank you very much **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Haha let's get down to work. Thanks for the reviews my friends. Here ya go.**

Clarion type on the computers of the Medic Room. Checking Optimus systems and health. Nothing was wrong just a bit blurry in the optics and lose of speech. Clarion looked at Optimus. His helmet had a crack in it. "Let's seal that crack" He grab a laser gun and aim it at the crack. He press the button the red light sealed the crack. "There we go. That's better." Optimus sighed, he wanted to see his Arcee his femme that was meant to be his. "Ar-cee" He spoke out. Clarion turn to him. "What was that?" Optimus said it once more. "Arcee…" Clarion looked at him and thought. _He wants Arcee? Why? _"Okay, if that's who you want." He press his audio **Arcee, do you copy? **Arcee was in the main room. **Loud and clear, Cla. What's wrong? **She asked Clarion took a deep breathe and looked at Optimus. He wants Arcee for what. What was the propose. **Optimus wants you. For no reason. **Clarion said he lean on the other berth and cross his arms. Thinking of why Optimus wants Arcee. In seconds Arcee came in and walked up to Optimus. "I'll leave you to talk to him…" Clarion left the room. Arcee looked at him and slowly sat down beside him. She looked at him like a little sparkling wanting him to tell a story. Optimus just looked at him and smiled weakly. She smiled small. "Hey, buddy. How you feel?" She asked _I feel great when you're here, my love. _Arcee sighed and bow her head. She didn't like how Optimus looked in that berth. He looked helpless and sick there. "Is this all my fault…Everything.

The whole thing was my fault." Oh no she blaming herself now. Optimus didn't want her to blam herself for this. It all happen for a reason. "I lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper and now YOU. I almost lost you." _This has nothing to do with you, Arcee. _She sighed and graon in confused "Everything happens so fast so quickly. The pain grows slowly but you can feel it how it grows. It's something that never gose away" She rub her beautiful face. Whatever she said wasn't true. She hates herself, blames herself for all of this. Optimus didn't like what she was thinking, talking, or even saying. It wasn't her. The Arcee he knows is strong, beautiful, smart and never gives up for nothing. Yes, she was happy to see her long lost friend. But then after that she hates herself. "Yup…Everything is my fault. All of it! I hate to see you like this.." She shed her tears of sadness and hurtness. _No! Not everything. That's enough Arcee. No more. _Arcee stood up and sighed. Clarion came in with Ratchet. Arcee quickly wipe her tears and sighed. "How is he?" The medic asked "Good no pain" She said Clarion knew she had shed her tears. He needed to know what happen? "Did you give his early energon?" Clarion asked her arms cross. She shook her head "Get going" Clarion moved his head and Arcee walked out. Ratchet checked on Optimus and everything seem normal. "He's fine. Get his optics clear and his voice will be back sooner or later." Ratchet head out. Clarion nodded and looked at the Prime.

"Why was Arcee crying?" He asked Optimus just stared at him. Clarion lean on the other berth and think over. He bowed his head while thinking in his mind. Why would Optimus call for Arcee? Why did she cry? Clarion lift his head. _He's in love…That's son of bitch!_

**RR and tell me what you think will happen next**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had trouble time getting everything ready. Clarion has been demanding me to update already so I did! Don't give me any of your bullshit! Anyways, the reviews were awesome. Thank you kind people. RR and Enjoy!**

Clarion was angry at Prime. How dare he fall in love with his best friend! That wasn't right. No love in this war. Clarion laser Optimus optics. To get rid of the blurry vision. Clarion didn't want to lose his friend. Optimus looked at Clarion confused. Why was he so mad? "Cla..rion?" Clarion looked at the Prime. "What? Wait, I have something to ask you Prime?" Optimus had sadness and worried. Clarion crossed his arms and looked at him with an unpleasant look. "Why was Arcee crying when I came in yesterday?" Prime looked away from him. _She was sad…She's blaming herself for this.._Clarion sighed "Are you in…Primus, I hate to say that word!" He waved his hands in the air. Optimus looked at Clarion. _In love, yes. With Arcee forever. I can't help it but to feel this warm feeling.._Clarion knew that Optimus knew what he was going to say. It was very noticeable. "Will let me tell you something, Prime. For years I lost all my loved ones and I don't get up and fall for anyone that fast." He hissed Prime just looked at the Decepticon. _Why are you so mad at me loving Arcee?_ Optimus thought, Clarion rub his helm. "I love Arcee more than anything in this world. I don't show it to her because I don't want Megatron chewing on my ass about it." _What is your past? _"Your-…past…What-happ-en?" Clarion looked at him with confusion. "My past? What about it?" He asked Optimus nodded Clarion widen his eyes.

"You want to know my past? You want to know why I became a Decepticon?" Clarion right hand claws showed in Optimus face. Very dangerously. Clarion chuckled, Optimus looked at him in the optics. Clarion didn't scared the Prime. He was ready to be killed. Clarion moved his hand away. His face mask slide back showing his face. All scared up. Full of scars, Optimus was shock to see that. Clarion blood red optics only showed sadness, hurt, and lonely. "The person I only have left is Arcee. My childhood friend. I was capture during a mission and some bots try to scar my face up for INFORMATION I DON'T know ABOUT!...I was so hopeless. Just hang from the wall and praying to Primus that I might get out alive" Optimus was getting really freak out with Clarion face. "Arcee.." Prime said sadly. Clarion shrugged "I never once showed Arcee my face when we reunite. I kept my face covered from Megatron and from anyone." Optimus said one more name "Ratchet?" Clarion huffed with a smile "You think I'm going to let Ratchet heal my scars." Optimus shook his head. Clarion never lets anyone heal him but himself. He was a temper bot. Clarion slide his face mask back on. "No one.."

*Main Room*

The white femme tap her right foot, arms cross, and her face expression was -_-. Ratchet was typing on the computer and groan he hated the sound of the femme's foot taping very second. "Sliverjumper! For the love of Primus, stop it!" He said looking at her. It looked like he was going to blow up. Sliverjumper shrugged. "I'm bored, Ratchet!" She said waving her hands. Arcee walked in with and tired face. She sat on the cube sit, her right leg over her left one. "It's Sunday, Sliverjumper. No Cons" She said yawning. Sliverjumper sighed head bow and nodded. "Fine…I hate weekends." Ratchet smirked he hand her a mop. "Clean the stairs and floor. I want the floor to smile like new. Use Pine-Sol if you have too." Sliverjumper grab the mop and groan. "I HATE Weekends" She twitch her right optic. Bumblebee buzzed happily. He thinks that when Sliverjumper gets mad she funny.

Clarion sighed and looked at the time. It was he's break. "Hiya, Cla!" A yellow announcing boot came in. Clarion groans _not him!_ "Hi, Supersonic. What can I do for you?" He asked, Supersonic pointed to his right shoulder. "It's acting up again, mate. Can ya check?" Clarion tap on the berth from him to sit down and exam his shoulder. "Sit" Supersonic sat down and sighed. The Australian mech smiled small seeing Prime smiled small back. "How you feelin there, Optimus?" _Good, Supersonic. Thank you._ Optimus nodded to say good. Supersonic smiled wide. " That's even better, mate! Soon you be up and ready" Clarion rolled his optics at that. Up and ready. "I wasn't up and ready when they scared me." He mumbled and grab datapad and tools. He set them beside Supersonic. "The last check up was two months ago. Nothing was wrong but you got the virus shot, correct" Clarion glanced at him. Supersonic nodded, and said "Do I have get that virus shot, mate?" Clarion nodded with a sad looked. Supersonic just shrugged. Clarion return to the counter with all the needles and tools. Supersonic gulp in nervous, "Is this necessary? I feel fine. No virus, I kept track of my health. I scan myself every single day" Clarion wished that Supersonic could shut up. Very 3months you have to get the virus shot no matter what. You want health systems, then get a damn SHOT! "Supersonic, you still need it no matter what." He held the needle in his hand. Supersonic smiled nervously. Clarion smirked and… "OWWWW!" Making Optimus closed his optics and a few birds fly out of the tree.

Ratchet smiled at the scream. "Ah, check ups can't live without them." The rest of the bots the main room laugh or rolled their eyes.

**Clarion is going to tell Optimus about his past and maybe visit a Decepticon. Arcee going on a mission, a very special mission. What you think is going to happen? RR and make me happy! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sick Love part 4

**Don't get me wrong. I will only update when I'm in School. Since now they didn't block my Fanfiction, it's all good. So Angel of all Decepticon came back and got me a gift. What a man, huh. Anyways, Enjoy! I don't own TFP just my OCS **

Ratchet was typing on the computer as usual. He sighs, nothing pop up. No bad break outs of Cons or anything. He was getting bored, when they do nothing. Even Sliverjumper will be in a glitch mood. "Anything?" Arcee said crossing her arms. Ratchet shook his head until a red dot blink. "I guess we got something, huh?" The white femme said behide Arcee. "You two can go. It's an Energon signal here. In the caves" Ratchet pointed to the screen. "I know where it is." Arcee said Ratchet open the green portal. Both femme transform and drove into it. "Supersonic!" Ratchet called out the yellow mech came in with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "I think I called Supersonic" Supersonic chuckled "They love, mate" Ratchet shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. The femmes went out on a mission. I want you to be their backup, okay." The mech nodded "Someone who's handsome and cocky as me. Sure." Ratchet open the portal. In seconds he left. "Can we be Supersonic backup?" Bulkhead asked with a smiled. Ratchet sighed

*Caves*

The two femmes flash their headlights in the dark cave. "Creepy. Why did he have to send us?" Sliverjumper asked shaking his head. Arcee shrugged "He comlink me that low energon is here." Sliverjumper groan "You know we might see Arachnid" _You are such a cocky femme. _Arcee thought but smiled at her friend. They stop and looked at each other to hear some weird laughing. The way that a clown would laugh. "Shhh" Arcee said as they sneak at the rocks and turn their headlights off. They saw two black mechs dancing around while there was glowing purple enegron behide them. They had sharp claws. Their mask was a clown. One smiling and one frowning. They must be Twins. Sliverjumper thought they looked stupid. "What the hell?" She said shock and not believing what she was seeing. **Ratchet, we got the load of Energon. What do we do with the two Twins? **Arcee comlink to the Medic. **Twins? What Twins? **Sliverjumper slam her fist on the rock they were hiding behide. "The two twins blinking in the screen, tell him" She growled **The Twins that are blinking on the screen. **Arcee explained

Ratchet check the screen. The all thing blinking is a purple dot which stands for Energon. "Arcee, I only have Energon reading. What Twins are you talking about?" Arcee looked at Sliverjumper. "They don't show on the screen" Sliverjumper looked back at the Twins. But they were gone. "They're gone!" She said in shock. Arcee looked up and moved her optics side to side. "Check it" She order they sneak up and looked around pointing their blaster. "We got to mech this quick. Tell Ratchet to open the portal." Sliverjumper remarked. Arcee nodded and someone hit on the back causing her to fly to the wall. "Ugh!" She groan Sliverjumper looked behide them. The mech with the frowning face mask, he laugh like a clown.

*HQ*

Optimus was up and standing looking at the screen while Ratchet work. "Twins? What does she mean by Twins?" Clarion asked arms cross. "It appears to be…What she trying to say that she must have found Decepticon Twins in the cave with the Energon." Ratchet guessed Bulkhead said "Do they need backup? Can we go?" Ratchet shook his head "There are Twins. Means two, Bulkhead. I already send Supersonic." Clarion huffed "Send the cocky one." He mumbled Ratchet didn't understand why didn't any Decepticon signals pop out. "So why didn't they pop out on the scanners?" Clarion asked "Maybe because they aren't Decepticon-" "Or because they block their readings" Clarion added in glaring in his helmet.

*Cave*

"Hello!" He said Sliverjumper block his swing of his huge hammer. She gave him a two punch in the face. She step back and growled at him. He snarl at her as he swing again but Sliverjumper duck Arcee snap out of her dizzyness and looked at what was going on. She growled and her arm blades slide out. Again he swing at Sliverjumper but this time to her legs she jump and then kick him in the chest making him step back quickly. "We need to get out!" She said to Arcee. Arcee shook her head "We can leave with the Energon and them in cuffs" Sliverjumper smirked "I like what you are thinking." The mech shook his head and then laugh behide was his brother. "Hello!" He said waving making the femmes get even more mad. "Who are you?" Arcee demanded, they looked at each other and then at the ladies. "Who are you?" They mock her voice back at her. "Copycats?" Sliverjumper remark. Yes, copycats the someones who copy other people voices and get the things they want easily, means they can get any information from anyone. "I hate copycats" She growled "Listen, boys why don't you just give up and we can take the Energon or we can do this the hard way" Arcee gave them options. Everyone knows they go by the hard way. "Why do you say 'Do this the hard way' Even if everyone does the hard way?" The one frowning mech said.

"Why even bother saying it. Who do you work for?" Sliverjumper asked pointing her gun at them. "No one unless they have a contract made from us. Do you have one?" The smiling mech asked Sliverjumper aim her gun down. "Copycats who have no contract with anyone." Arcee tilt her head "You can't kill anyone without being order too or having a contract with the person." She said they both nodded. Huh, easy they getting killed. "We have no contract with you." "Therefore we don't hurt you. But we do have to protect ourselfs" The Twins said Arcee looked at all the Energon. "Why don't you come with us? Autobots I'm sure you heard of us" They shrugged "Sure!"

*HQ*

"**Ratchet, open portal. We got visitors and some good stuff" **Ratchet smiled "What about Supersonic? Was he with you?" Clarion asked to the screen that show the two femmes pictures. **"Negative, we didn't seen him or comlink him. Why?" **Then a picture of the yellow bot came up. **"Aye, mates! Got into trouble. Panasonic has been following me. I lost her on the way. Did the femmes come back?" **Supersonic said everyone sigh that everyone of their teammates are okay. "Yes, Supersonic. They're fine. They will be here shortly" Optimus said with a smiled Clarion pointed at Supersonic picture. "And I'm not your mate! I have a name, Supersonic." Clarion groan arms cross. The portal open. **"Sorry, mate! Bridge me, Ratchet!" **Arcee and Sliverjumper walked in with Two mechs cuffs. "We got something for ya" Sliverjumper smiled The portal open again and Supersonic came in. "Ye-ha! Howdy!" He greet the two mechs and they looked at the rest of the bots. "What I miss?" He asked as everyone looked at him with a smile or they just rolled their optics. "You missed a lot" Arcee punch his arm playfully. "Great! Cause I'm hungry. Getting chase by my own Twin is hard work." He smiled Clarion rolled his optics. He looked at the Twins that were in cuffs he groan. "Great more Twins.."

To be continued…

**Okay I'm done here. Next Optimus gets a talk from Clarion. Sliverjumper goes crazy. Supersonic gets kidnap and Megatron sings? What? Find out and Please Review! Thank you! I only own my OCS. Thanks! Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**My brother's wife gave birth to a baby boy! Yea! I'm so happy! Right on Jan. 30****th**** 2012. He so cute anyways here ya go!**

**RR and Enjoy! I do not own Transformers just my OCS **

Clarion checked Optimus systems everything was normal. "You're fine. No sore in you?" Optimus shook his head. Clarion nodded "Good," Optimus sighed "Thank you, Clarion Sylvania-" "No thanks from you. I only get thank you from Arcee and Ratchet." Optimus felt bad. Clarion treated him like shit. Which Clarion didn't care one bit. He is a Decepticon. But it has to matter. "Optimus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talk to you like that. Ever since I lost my creators, spark mate, and my two Sparklings. Everything was hard for me. Didn't know what to do." Optimus was listening, which caught Clarion by surprised "You're listening to me?" He nodded "I do care, Clarion…I care for alll of teammates my friends." Clarion shrugged "What do you expect, right." Optimus nodded "How did your past came to be?" The leader asked "Hell. What else. I lost my whole family. I didn't understand why it had to be me. When I had to kill my own sons."

*Flashback*

_Clarion place his two sons on the ground. He cried as the rain poor on them. "I'm sorry, boys.." He sighed and looked at the night sky. "I've lost everyone I cared for…" He then looked down at his sons. They both cried and wiggle their little fingers. Clarion didn't want to lose his boys to someone he didn't know or ever seen. He lost his creators when was 7. He end up living in the streets. He meet Arcee, she left when he was 14. Arcee had a body guard who stayed and took care of Clarion. Clarion meet he's true spark mate. Later Atom was killed. So was his sparkmate. Now the only ones he has is….he's sons. The twins. Clario Sylvania and Clarion Jr. Sylvania. He didn't want to leave them. He was going to stay with them. He had no choice."Forgive me my sons…But I can't have you two die in front of me" He set his sharp claws on top of their little chest. "You two will be with mummy and grand creators. I promise.." He closed his optics and…rip out their tiny sparks. The lasting he heard were they're tiny little scream. He cried as he lay on the ground hugging his two dead sons. "I'm sorry!" He apologize he sat up and cried more. He shook his head, "I'm going to find that mech and kill him for this." He growled he looked at his sons helplessly. He tighten his fists and yelled "AHHHH!" He's cried echo. _

_*End Of flashback*_

Arcee gasped as she woke up in her berth, she breathe heavily. "Oh Primus.." She heard a knock on her door. "Hey Arcee, we got to make those copycats talk." Arcee groan and her door slide a bit just to see Sliverjumper face. "Can't you ask someone else?" She asked not wanting to go. Sliverjumper cross her arms. "I wish. But me and you found them.." Arcee sighed and nodded "Okay just give me a minute. I'll see you at the cells." Sliverjumper nodded and then ask "Are you all right?" She asked worrying her friend. Arcee nodded "I'm fine.." Sliverjumper nodded and left. Arcee lean on her door and took a deep breathe and let it out. "Scrap.." She curse.

*Medic Bay*

"And that's what happen my two beautiful boys.." Optimus left bad for him. He had to sacrifice he's boys so they won't get killed like the rest of his family. Clarion sighed and lean on the berth. "Now, the only one I have now is Arcee..My sweet baby Arcee" He smiled he loved her so much. Optimus frown, "I'm sorry for your loss. Did you find the mech that killed your family?" Clarion tighten his fists. "No…But soon I will find him.." he glared Optimus nodded, "What do we do?" Optimus asked Clarion knew that they both love Arcee. Who's going to keep her first? "Whoever she loves the most." Optimus held out his hand and Clarion shook it for agreement. They both nodded and smiled small. _You are going down, Prime._

*Cell Room*

Sliverjumper stared at the Twins in the cell, recharging near the corner of the room. She rolled her green optics. This was crazy. Arcee was beside her, not in the mood to talk or even listening. Her mind was elsewhere. "Hey!" Sliverjumper called out, the brothers jerk up and stood up fast. Freaked out and scared. "Alright, Copycats. What are your designation?" The white femme asked with arms cross. The Twins looked at each other and then at her. "We will tell you, if you tell us yours." Sliverjumper right optic twitch. "What? I'm the only one who asked questions here, not you!" She pointed at them with a death glared, The Twins yelped and hugged each other. "Jester!" The frowning mask mech said. Sliverjumper smirked "Jester, alright. And you?" "Joker!" The smiling mask mech said. "Good. Jester and Joker, who do you work for?" Joker pushed Jester away from him. "We told you in the cave, Miss. No one unless-" "You have a contract." Arcee remembered, Joker nodded in correct. "Yep! Nothing more." Jester said happily. "You landed how long ago?" Joker thought for a minute. Jester raised his hand, "Yes?" Sliverjumper replied "2 planet's day weeks ago!" Joker nodded in correct. "You're on Earth. This is planet Earth" The Twins gasped and hug each other. "EARTH!" They said in shock. Sliverjumper shook her head in confused. "Why so freak out?" "MEGATRON!" The two femmes looked at each other.

*Warship*

_Lonely  
>I'm Mr. Lonely<br>I have nobody  
>For my owwnnn<em>

_I'm so lonely  
>I'm Mr. Lonely<br>I have nobody  
>For my owwnnn<br>I'm so lonely  
><em>  
>Megatron watch Soundwave play a very lonely song. Megatron was trying to find out, what Soundwave is doing? Was the song for Megatron or a very lonely Autobot. Knockout and Breakdown watch their leader glaring at Soundwave. The dark blue and yellow femme stood beside the 3rd in command. Hoping that Megatron won't blow up with anger. Megatron lean back on his throne and listen to the lyrics.<p>

_Yo  
>This one here goes out to all my playas out there man ya know<br>Got to have one good girl who always been there man  
>Like took all the bullshit<br>Then one day she can't take it no more  
>And decides to leave...<br>Yeah...  
><em>

Megatron mumble the lyrics. He kind of like the music. Soundwave knew his leader would enjoy this song. The femme beside him relax. Arachnid was beside Knockout her arms cross and she didn't have a happy face. Megatron started to sing it without caring his men was watching him.

_I woke up in the middle of the night  
>And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side<br>Coulda sworn I was dreamin  
>For her I was Feenin<br>So I hadda take a little ride  
>Back tracking ova these few years<br>Tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad  
>Cuz ever since my girl left me<br>My whole life came crashin and I'm so... I_

"Mr. Lonely" The dark blue and yellow femme said she tap on Soundwave chest to stop. Megatron looked at her. "What is it, Panasonic? What's so important that had to interrupt me?" He asked glaring at her. Panasonic rolled her optics. "My brother was out heading somewhere. Somewhere where you send me." Megatron thought for a minute. He nodded slowly. Rubbing his hand on his chin. "Yes, the cave I sent you to investage and you went cat and mouse chase with your brother." He growled Panasonic nodded and laugh in nervously. "Right. But I did found out that the Autobots found two mechs." Megatron lean in to her face which she lean back a bit. "And who are the mechs?" Megatron asked eyebrow up Panasonic lean straight. "Copycats…" Arachnid added in "Lord Megatron, I had contracts with those Copycats. They go by the name Joker and Jester. Twins to be correct." Megatron lean back and looked at Arachnid with a face. A face that read 'You got yourself a mission, Arachnid.' "Bring me Joker and Jester." He glared and chuckled darly.

**RR and Thank you!**_  
><em> 


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG Valentine is almost here! What should I write about? NOTHING! I have other plans. So here we go I own OCS they have papers. ^_^ RR and Happy early Valentine!**

**Quote of the day (or night): Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happen! **

Jackie hung up lots of pink and red shape hearts. She smiled because Valentine was almost here. The rest went out for break. The only ones that stayed was Clarion, Ratchet, and Optimus. The twins were in locked ups for a bit. Jack read a magazine while sitting on the couch feet up on the coffee table. Raf was sitting at the table cutting more hearts with Isaac. Clarion watch Jackie hung up the pretty hearts. "What's the point of that?" He asked confused, what is it love day? Jackie chuckled. "It's almost Valentine day. Where the love comes from." Clarion looked at the black haired girl. Love? Comes from Valentine? Who the hell is Valentine? "Who's Valentine?" Jackie looked at the robot. He was confused. Only humans know what's going on, on they're planet. "No one, I think. But it's a day where you spend time with love ones. You know romantic night or day. Give something that comes from the heart and give it to the one you love." Clarion lean in eye contacting his human friend, "Do you love someone?" Jackie gulped and moved her eyes to Jack and then at Clarion. She shook her head. Clarion lean back and sighed. "What if you help me get something that will bright Arcee day?" Jackie giggled at him, "Sorry, Cla. But Optimus already asked me" She went back to hung more hearts up. The Prime beat him to it. He was winning and Clarion was losing. 'On point for the Prime. Zero for the Con' He thought growling.

He needs to beat him. He's lucky he has a human girl helping him. But what Jackie said _"Give something from the heart" _Clarion smirked. He knew what to do.

Sliverjumper and Arcee looked at the waterfall in they're alt-modes. During the day was peace and silent. No cons to ruined it for them. "You know something. Valentines is not that actually bad. It's where loves come from." "Where you actually listening to Jackie." Arcee asked, Sliverjumper huffed "Of course not! Why would I want to listen to a tiny weak human." You all could know that Arcee rolled her eyes. "Cliffjumper wasn't like that" Sliverjumper frown. "Remember when I tried to kill you for not saving Cliff…" She said sadly, Arcee sighed "Yes…I do" Sliverjumper took a deep breathe and let it out. "_I'm sorry. _I regret it doing all that awful things." Arcee couldn't believe what she was hearing. The selfish, mean, hot-headed femme apologized to her. Arcee could only do was smiled. "Thank you, Sliverjumper…I'm sure Cliffjumer is happy with you." Sliverjumper grunt "I'm going back…See ya soon" She speed off. Arcee sighed now she has time alone. _Why did I kiss him? He's a Prime not some mech like Clarion and the rest. _She thought clearing her mind. Clarion Sylavnia, that name was special to her. He was been with her for many years since they were 7. She hated to leave him. Have his spark broken. They had their first kiss when they were 14 when she was leaving.

_Arcee open the door of the building of the roof. There she saw Clarion looking at the stars. She smiled to see her friend, her best friend. But, she felt bad cause she was leaving. She walked a bit closer and stop. "Cla.." Clarion tured around and smiled wide. He quicky gave his friend a big hug. Arcee smiled small and hug back. She then frown in heartbreak. Clarion let go and looked at her. "What's wrong, Arcee?" He asked confused. Arcee set her hand on his right cheek. "I'm leaving, Clarion…I have to go" Those words ran over Clarion. He was shocked and sad. She can't leave him. Clarion let his tears come down so did Arcee. "I'm going somewhere where my father is working. I have to live there." Clarion shook his head and held her hands. "No. Stay with me. You don't have to go." Arcee shook her head "I wish I could, Clarion. But you and I know that we are teens and we need to do what is right." Arcee said sadly. Clarion looked at her hurt and hopeless. "I don't want to lose you.." Arcee smiled small. "You won't" She lean in and kiss his lips. His lips were warm. A kiss he and she will never forget. _

_You see me different  
>you hold me tight and I don't feel your warthm anymore<br>I tell you what I feel and you interrupt me and finish the clause  
>You are always right<br>Youuu ...the same words as always  
>such predictable<br>I already ... Know_

Arcee smiled at that kiss. She did miss him when she left but there was sometimes she has to forget him or not. Arcee need to get back base. Clarion smiled as he remember that kiss. She kiss him instead of him kissing her. Clarion lean on the berth and smiled in love. Think of it. How can he compete with Optimus if Clarion already knows that Arcee loves him. "You are so different from the rest of the femmes, Arcee. So different, that's why you're so specail to me." He whispered. Ratchet turned around to see Clarion stare at the ground. With a rag in his right hand a wrench in his left had. Ratchet sighed he was daydreaming. "Sylavnia, those wrenches isnt going to clean themselves." He said Clarion didn't even listen. He was thinking of Arcee.

_So that run, run heart  
>you are always the faster of we two,<br>take all what you want but go away now because I'll never give you my tears , So that run and don't look back  
>you've already done and the truth I don't give a shit<br>I lived this escene and what a pity  
>but today I tell you No <em>

_i gave what I could , but my heart incomplete has stayed  
>Youuu... the same script again<em>

Arcee arrived back at base looking at the pink and red hearts all over the Main room. She widen her blue optics. "There's too many love scrap! Take some down" Sliverjumper voice said to Jackie. Jackie shook her head. "No, Sliverjumper…I already ask Prime and he said it's fine." Isaac looked at his sister. "Did you just?" He looked at her Jackie nodded "Yes, Isaac. I did." Sliverjumper groan and looked up at Optimus. "Are you serious?" Optimus nodded "It does present the same feeling Cybertron." Sliverjumper shrugged "Fine.." Arcee walked up to them. Optimus felt really tense. There was his love. He prayed to Primus that Arcee feels the same way as him. "Hey…Have you seen-?" "Arcee may I speak with in pravite" Arcee looked at him and nodded Jackie and her brother walked away and so did Sliverjumper. Optimus sighed and steady himself. "Arcee, I want to invite you to see the stars tonight since its Valentine." Arcee looked at him very 'Ehh' Optimus smiled small Arcee smiled back but waiting to give him a answer. "You don't have to go. I just wanted to spend time with you.."

_One of these days when I'll sit thinking;  
>"Today will be the day least thought out"<br>We have crossed paths, you've decided to stare into  
>The blue eyes that are now by your side<em>

Clarion contuied cleaning the wrenches and Ratchet told him that he can rest and spend time alone or hang with anyone. Clarion nodded "Happy Valentine day, Ratchet" Ratchet nodded and mumbled Clarion chuckled. Old Medic. Bumblebee buzzed at Raf. "Sure Bee." He gave a pencil to Bee. Bee buzzed 'Thank you!' Raf smiled Bulkhead finish his giant heart card. "Who's it for?" Supersonic asked Bulkhead smirked "Well it's for Isaac. Since Miko left to Japan. I do miss her.." He said sadly Supersonic pat his back. "I understand, mate. I miss my sister still." Bulkhead looked at him "You not ganna make anything for her?" Supersonic sighed "Of coruse but I'm not ganna give it to her. She'll maybe throw it away…"

Panasonic looked at the picture of her and Supersonic when they were sparkling. She sighed and threw the picture frame to the wall. It broke but the glass crack on Supersoinc face not hers. "I still hate you….For lying to me.." She glared

**Well! Happy Valentines day people! **

**Songs: Cerro(Run) by Jesse Y Joy trans to Engilsh version, Rosas(Roses) By La Oreja De Van Gogh trans to Engilsh version. **

**See what happens next time! RR PLEASE! **


End file.
